


Parting is Such Sweet Ed

by SkeletonPie



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonPie/pseuds/SkeletonPie
Summary: Edd is conflicted between the want of his parents and the wants of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a much bigger story. But I lost the accounts I had been writing it on. I'm no longer interested in writing the story, but I do have this part that I feel stands on its own. So it's more of a oneshot, but I'm separating it into two chapters because I want to add a bit more to the end.

"Friendship is like standing on wet cement.  
the longer you stay, the harder it is to leave,  
and you can never go without leaving your footprints behind."

\- Some dude

* * *

The house is silent.

All except for the pitter patter of Edd's shoes as he sneaks down the hallway to his parents room. He hates to wear shoes in the house, but he can't take any chances. He doesn't have time to bother with the usual rules and routines least he be caught.

_Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter._

Then silence.

He lowers onto hands and knees. Presses an ear to the crack underneath the closed door. He can hear the combined ticking of both his parents alarm clocks, as well as their soft reposed breathing.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

What a foreign sound it is to him. So rare it had once been, to hear the sound of his parents slumbering. To hear their breathing in any room of this house for that matter.

At one time he would have been elated, comforted, at peace from their very presence. Whether they talked to, or acknowledged him at all didn't matter, just so much as they were in another room, somewhere within the confines of this home he was content.

Now the sound of ruffling sheets, a sigh, a protest of the mattress as a body turns restlessly in their own single solitary bed, stirs up a flurry of anxious butterflies in his stomach.

_Flitter, flutter. Flitter, flutter._

_'Stay asleep. Don't wake up.'_

_'Don't check on me like you used to do, but never do any more. No, not in a long long time, when your jobs started to matter more then your own son.'_

He waits a few breathless seconds longer. Maybe minutes, who knows.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

He's let too much time pass. It may already be too late. And he may not get another chance. There's so much to say.

The butterflies become more restless, they wont be calmed until they finish their migration to his intended destination.

To Eddy's house.

He has to see Eddy. To talk to him, as he hasn't had the chance in weeks. His parents have made sure of that. Keeping him a prisoner in his own home. A Cinderella who just wants to go to the ball with his friends.

If they catch him sneaking off now, the difficulty may increase.

How ironic that they pay him more attention now. Now, when it's not wanted. When he just wants them to just stop watching him, stop silently staring, waiting for him to cop out and blink, to lose a fight in will.

He has to see Eddy.

He just has to.

True, he's seen Eddy almost everyday, in the brief periods between classes, and the walk to school and back. But he wishes to talk with him alone and can't bear to ask Ed to give them space, afraid that it might hurt his feelings from being excluded in their conversation.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

When he's convinced his parents are deep in sleep, continuing to be oblivious of their son as they always have been, he makes his way down the stairs and exists the house. Shutting the door behind him with silent precision, without protest.

It won't keep him inside this time.

_Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter._

He scurries across the street, to Eddy's house. All the while he tries to articulate what he will say to his friend. What will garner the best reaction.

Though his blinds are down, a light can be seen seeping through the cracks.

Eddy's so much like the light, finding his way through Edd's cracks. But was it really so hard to do? There's so many of them.

The butterfly's slow to a lazy pace, their delicate wings tickling his belly.

_Flitter, flutter, flitter, flutter._

Good. Eddy's still awake. He's so desperate he might have woken him regardless. Whether it was rude or untimely, or whether it made him irritable. It didn't matter. What he had to say was too important.

He quietly taps at the window. Loud enough for Eddy to hear. Inaudible enough so that it won't disturb his parents who might be sleeping.

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap._

Relaxed against his pillows on his big round bed, Eddy eyes the middle fold of a sexy construction worker. The smooth mounds of her breasts are exposed from the side in her coveralls, ridiculously short, revealing half her ass, as she leans against a Jackhammer prop.

He looks at the image with a dull expression. Sluggishly reaches to dip a hand under the elastic of his boxers. He's looked at his Bro's magazines so many times throughout the years they've lost their allure. He continues more out of habit then lust. He knows he could buy new ones. But whether it's pride or his stinginess that stops him he doesn't know, nor cares to put too much thought into the why.

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap._

He's interrupted by the soft beckoning at the window. With a sigh he tosses the smut magazine aside, and rises to draw the window sash, exposing his sock headed friend on the opposite side.

_Tap, tap..._

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Double Dee is either nervous or cold, maybe both. He's almost always one of the two.

It is autumn outside, and the scrawny teen is wearing no more then his scratchy brown sweater and grey skinny jeans. A light breeze kicks up fallen leaves around his dew soaked sneakers.

An anxious expression adorns his face, his brows knitted with urgency.

With the raised hand he used to knock, Double Dee offers a timid wave and contrite half smile. "I apologize for what contretemps I may have caused you, but I felt time was no more advantageous then now." He says when Eddy raises the window, allowing a cool gust of wind to rustle at the navy blue mess of hair on his head.

"Contra-wha?" Eddy follows his troubled gaze to the discarded magazine laying open on his bed. He's still not sure what the word means, but he figures it has something to do with his porn mags. Double Dee has gotten more and more uneasy around anything relating to sex. Running away in a blushing, mumbling mess whenever such a topic would come up. What was his deal anyways? Not like he was the only virgin, at least for now anyways, until Eddy solved that issue for himself.

With an exasperated sigh, he grabs his light weight friend from beneath the elbow and hauls him over the window sill. "Quit the fancy speak and get in here Nosferatu."

The laces of Double Dee's sneakers catches on the sill causing him to fall. His arms flail out, grabbing onto his shorter friends sturdy shoulders. Eddy's arms instinctively wrap around the taller boys shoulder blades, clutching Edd to him.

_Thud, thud._

Suspended between the window and his friend, a blush envelopes Edd's face when he registers the feel of Eddy's skin against his cheek.

He pretends to be stunned, preserving his position in order to avoid teasing, or worse, receive disgust. Besides, he wouldn't mind staying like this...for just a little bit longer, with his ear pressed up against Eddy's heart.

_Thud, thud._

Double Dee's face is warm against the short boys skin, his breath tickling the few stray pubescent hairs he has proudly sprouted. His heart is racing and he can't discern why. It's not like it's unusual for the boys to be united in questionable embraces. Whether it be Eddy manipulating Edd into carrying out his schemes with a coaxing arm around his shoulders, or when they're caught between the constricting hug of Ed's arms.

Eddy hopes Double Dee can't hear its rapid beat.

_Thud, thud. Thud, thud._

Uncomfortable with the situation he lets go of Double Dee, allowing him to drop non too gently to the floor.

_Thud!_

"You're such a klutz, Sockhead. Or is it you're falling for me?" He chortles, hoping to distract from the strange mood.

Offended, Double Dee abruptly stands and sputters as he rubs at his now tender red chin. "H-hardly, you're the one who unceremoniously yanked me inside. And why on earth did you not allow me passage through the door?"

Eddy looks at him incredulously, as if Edd has just uttered something stupid. "You shoulda knocked on the door then, lame brain. Anywho, what are ya doing here, isn't it past your bed time?"

"I'm old enough to be responsible for my own bed time, Eddy." Double Dee huffs. Then, crossing his arms and turning his face away in an almost haughty manner; "I intended to tell you something. But if you're more inclined to go back to 'reading' your magazines..."

Thinking this might be a juicy secret he can put to good use, Eddy hops down onto the side of his bed. Sitting up straight with his legs crossed, he attempts to mimic a business mans posture. He turns his head, cupping a hand to his ear. "I'm all ears, Egghead."

"Yes, well..." But before Edd can continue, a shout rings out from the other side of the house, startling the two boys into looking towards the closed bedroom door.

Eddy's fathers voice booms with intensity as he shouts, "I don't care, he's not getting a cent outta me!"

His wife, Joy, is not the kind of woman to tolerate lip from anyone. It wouldn't be hard to picture the robust woman getting in her husbands face as she confronts him in an equally resounding voice. "Why do you think he turned out the way he did, Grady? If you hadn't kicked him out, he might've turned around! I think it's about time we helped him."

Eddy grimaces, Embarrassed by his folks fighting. "Hey, why don't we take this outta here?"

Edd is shrinking in on himself, the sudden hostile environment making him anxious. He nods, eager to escape it. They won't get any talking done with that raucous anyways.

From a 'clean' pile of clothes distributed on the floor Eddy quickly snatches blue jeans and a red hoodie with a mudflap girl imprinted on its front, and struggles into them before following Double Dee, who has already hastily left through the door.

Even from outside the hostile couple's voices can still be heard, practically shaking the window panes of the house. Recognizing they'll have to leave the property just to escape from his parents noise pollution, Eddy suggests their old hang out at the dump would be a suitable place to talk.

Due to his increasing germ-a-phoebe tendencies, Double Dee hasn't been there for some time. His face twists with distaste, however consents. He would have preferred the park, but Kevin and some of the other kids from the cul-de-sack have taken it up as their stomping ground when sneaking out after hours. He can't afford running into anyone and ruining his chances to talk exclusively with Eddy.

They walk in silence as they make the way to their destination. Hands jammed in his pockets, Eddy kicks a rock along. Something appears to be bothering him. Edd wonders if it has something to do with his parents.

Just what had they been fighting about anyway? Curiosity gets the best of him, he can't stop himself from questioning. Maybe he could help in some way. "If you don't mind me asking, what were your parents quarreling about?"

Eddy kicks the stone a couple more times before answering. "'Bout my brother. He lost his job at Mongo A-Go-Go. He wants to mooch off Mom and Dad till he can get another one."

Edd shudders from the memory of Eddy's brother. The man had certainly left a lasting impression on him, though not a very good one. The three Ed's had gone to him, seeking refuge. Only to run into more trouble, then the trouble they sought to leave behind. Poor Eddy had been beaten ruthlessly by the man. Even Double Dee had not been safe from his wrath. Had it not been for Ed's quick thinking, who knows how badly things could have turned out.

He can just picture the mans face now, the malicious leer in which he had turned upon him before slamming Eddy over him. He massages the bridge of his nose in a attempt to dispel the distressing imagery.

Eddy used to idolize his brother. He wanted to grow up to be just like his big bro. But since the event three years ago, he hasn't spoken a word about him.

Edd chastises himself now for never having taken his friends feelings into consideration. He had never stopped to question how it might have effected Eddy to fully realize just how terrible his brother truly was. How could he have been so thoughtless?! To have your hero and dreams dashed and stolen from you in an instant? It must have been catastrophic! Yet Edd had been so happy with Eddy's transformation since the event, he had never thought to ask Eddy how he felt about it. Did he still look up to his brother? Did he now carry resentment towards him?

"Do you want him to come back?" He chooses to ask.

This time, when Eddy kicks the stone it rolls into a ditch. He doesn't bother retrieving it. "I dunno..." Clearly his emotions pertaining to his sibling continue to conflicted.

Hoping to improve the matter, Edd says; " _Hmm_ , it has been a couple years. Maybe he's changed for the better? Perhaps the two of you could talk things out..."

But Eddy won't hear any of it. Not interested in talking about his brother. "What are ya, my fuckin' therapist?" He snaps, effectively silencing his concerned friend.

It's a touchy subject. Edd can understand that, but holding your emotions in was never a good thing. Things needed to be resolved between Eddy and his brother before negative feelings were left to boil over and make a mess of things. Edd hated messes. Even when it came to his friends lives.

They return to silence for the remainder of the walk.

The dump looks like a scene taken out of a post apocalyptic video game. At any moment a mutated monster constructed of various animal components could come crawling from beneath a pile of car parts and insect infested compost.

Eddy now wishes he brought a flash light. Ed's ravings pertaining to horror comics and movies has certainly had an effect on his imagination. It seems to be stirring up some old fears of the dark Eddy thought he had buried. He walks a little closer to Double Dee, until he can feel the reassuring touch of Edd's shoulder bumping against his own.

When they reach their old haunt - an abandoned purple retro van, with flaming strips along the sides - they clamber into the back, which is furnished with a water bed that has somehow lasted through the years without getting punctured. It's a little filthy looking, mostly covered in dust. And if Double Dee wasn't sure no one else used this van for other...purposes, he would never consider sitting on it.

This was the Ed's van. Their hangout that no body else ever used. And somehow, that Eddy would suggest the two of them talk here, seemed sweet and sentimental.

Before Eddy settles down, he reaches into the glove box where a battery operated lantern is stored, left behind for such an occasion. He switches it on and places it beside the two of them. It's not very bright, but effective enough to dimly light the interior of the van.

"So, Sockhead. What is it yea wanted to tell me?"

Double Dee nervously folds his hands tightly in his lap. "Forgive me Eddy, I'm afraid I'm not ready to say. Could, we just...talk a little?"

He shrugs. "Sure, okay. We haven't seen each other in awhile, I guess."

It's been a difficult two months since kicking off their first year in high school. Although the beginning of the year should have been easy street, Double Dee's advanced classes, extra curricular, and increased household duties have been suspending any chances they might have had to hang out.

For awhile they chat, legs comfortably stretched out opposite from each other, backs pressed against the fuzz padded walls. Though it feels odd to be without their third member, they do not need him to feel at ease with one another.

In fact, if Kevin were to come along and overhear, he might tease that the pair sounded like a couple of old ladies. Or maybe he'd pummel Eddy for old times sake due to the prank Eddy had earlier enacted on him during lunch break.

In between fits of laughter Eddy explains how he and Ed had switched the bathroom gender signs. It couldn't have been carried out at a more opportune time as it so happened that Kevin had the urge to urinate. And to his misfortune, perilously walked in on the Kanker sisters (who hadn't changed all that much regardless of their maturity).

The Ed's didn't dare stick around to witness the after math, but the sounds of Kevin's echoing screams -and following the event- to find Kevin wearing his gym shorts for the remainder of the day, were enough to satisfy their malicious funny bones.

As cruel as their deception was, Double Dee muffles a giggle behind his hand. Perhaps feeling a small lingering sense of justice from the days Kevin had tormented them.

The conversation eventually passes on to Double Dee who quickly bores Eddy with subjects he's partaking in his honor classes. Eddy's eyes wander, looking for something to distract himself with while Double Dee rambles. He's still listening, only hardheartedly. He hasn't the capacity to understand the nerd most of the time. Though once in awhile he does retain a fact or two, though he'll not be the first to admit this.

He finds nothing of interest in their surroundings, and reluctantly returns his attention back to his friend. He can't help but feel a little envious when Double Dee talks about the things he's passionate about. The dreamy look that comes over his face. The wonderment in his tone. Eddy's never been that passionate about anything other then money.

Eddy finds himself a little too absorbed in the expressions Double Dee's making. The little gap toothed smiles he makes as he chatters could almost be considered cute. But Eddy doesn't want to think of it that way. Besides, Double Dee's more fun to watch when he's riled.

He's about to come up with something to get Double Dee worked up, when he notices something vibrating against his leg. "What the heck!?" He jerks his leg away from the strange sensation.

He realizes it had been Double Dee's leg he felt. Edd's shaking from the cold, with arms tightly woven around himself, as he defectively restrains his shivering. The woolen sweater he wears isn't enough to ward off the chill from his thin layer of flesh.

It's surprising to Eddy that Double Dee hadn't dressed warmer. He must have been in some rush to come over. What was so important for him to ignore his own rules to dress practically for cold weather?

"Jeez, Double Dee, you're shakin' like a leaf." He leans in between the two front seats snatching a musty blanket draped across the passenger seat.

He offers it to Double Dee who wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Thank you for your concern, but I'd rather freeze."

Eddy rolls his eyes at the boys finickiness. Dropping the blanket he moves in beside him and drapes an arm around his shoulder instead.

_Thud, thud._

"E-Eddy?"

"Shut up and roll with it." Eddy mutters grudgingly. "And don't breath a word to anyone about this, or you'll have to search threw the whole junk yard just to find yer stupid hat."

"I appreciate it, Eddy." Double Dee says with a knowing smile, and nuzzles into the warmth of his friends body.

_Thud, thud._

Eddy's nerves seems to have adopted Edd's shivers. He clenches his hands, restraining the tremors that shake them. What's gotten into him lately? It can't be he's _that_ excited to see his nerd friend after the long hiatus. Double Dee always had the ability to lift the lid off his stewing emotions. But things have become increasingly unsettling between the two of them over the years.

Nothing has changed in their friendship. He still feels just as comfortable around Sockhead as he always has. But recently it seems as though he is seeing Double Dee in a new light. One that casts him in a noticeable glow, that is awing to look at, and makes Eddy's skin tingle whenever he gets too close.

"S-so, are yea finally going to cough it up?" Eddy finally asks, hoping to avert his thoughts.

Abruptly nervous, Double Dee shrinks under his query. "Um, well you see, my parents are prompting me to join college. "

"What the hell, You mean, you're not staying in high school with us!?"

"Unfortunately, that is indeed what that means."

Edd explains how he has been accepted to join The Bananza City College. Because of the distance he'll be staying with a cousin who goes to the same place. He'll come back down for the holidays of course and be sure to visit them, but otherwise it'll be long periods of time between seeing each other.

Eddy grumbles, making little sense. He seems to be doing it more to make his discontent known, rather then to form any semblance of words.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Cynical, Eddy grunts. "What? And disobey your parents? Like that would happen."

Double Dee chuckles. "I have been disobeying my parents ever since I became friends with you, Eddy." He clears his throat, covering his mouth with a fist. "But on a serious note, I was encouraged to go at the age of twelve, already prime for learning at the college academic level. But I refused. I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Ed and you. Why, it would be like leaving a piece of me behind! Never to be whole again! To leave you guys behind would have been an act of betrayal." Double Dee holds a hand to his head in dramatic poise a he finishes his lament.

Eddy rolls his eyes at Double Dee's theatrics. But Sockhead was right, Eddy would have seen it as a betrayal. But that was then. When Double Dee's brains was needed for his scams.

"What makes things so different now, huh?"

"Because my parents aren't making it easy on me this time. They're trying to overwhelm my schedule so that I will have no time to rendezvous. Making my previous argument insignificant."

Eddy glances into Double Dee's eyes. He can't see their light green color too well, but his pupils are really big, expanded in order to adjust to the dim lighting. He's expectant, waiting for Eddy to tell him not to go. Hell, the way Double Dee's pouting, he's practically begging for it.

And yeah, he really wants to say that, tell him he can wait a few more years before pursuing a career. But Edd's parents are coercively forcing him to advance early. And Edd is already bored with high school due to his excelled intellect. Not to mention, without scams to keep his intellect occupied, the boys no longer shared common interests. Progressively throughout the years Edd insisted he was too mature for video games, and movies, anything that could be considered cancer for the brain. And anything dexterous often had him too weak due to low blood sugar.

There was nothing keeping him here, yet Double Dee was still hesitant to leave. Despite wanting nothing more then to further expand his knowledge and skills, and become some kind of important figure early on in his career; he still remained. All because he refused to leave his friends behind.

He didn't know if it was endearing, or stupid.

"I think you're making a big deal outta nothin'."

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, b-because I would be splitting us Ed's up. I h-had thought you would be furious."

His nonchalance shocks Edd. This is not what he expected from Eddy. He doesn't want him to be understanding. He wants the familiar Eddy, who's known to be demanding. The one who encourages him to disobey his parents. Who always tells him to stop acting like he's got a stick up his ass and let loose for once.

Eddy grits his teeth. He's getting fed up with Double Dee claiming he's staying just to avoid upsetting his friends. It's making him feel guilty, like he's holding Double Dee back. He really hates feeling guilty. And there's no reason why he should.

"We quit the scams, so It's not necessary to have you around anymore." He insists. Since that faithful day at Mongo A-Go-Go, Eddy had declared never to scam again.

"Tell me you don't mean that." Double Dee is shocked. He expected anything but this calm acceptance.

"Look, I just don't see what the problem is."

Unconvinced of his sincerity, Double Dee demands; "Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

"Well, yeah but..." With his free hand Eddy uncomfortably rubs at the back his neck, deliberately looking away from his friends intensive emerald stare. "Jeez, C'mon, you're acting like I'm breaking up with you or somethin'" Then it occurs to him. "Hey! why aren't you tellin' Ed this too, huh?"

Double Dee tenses up, he tugs at his hat, bites his lip. "Well...there's something else I wanted you to know..."

"Then spit it out already!"

Tucking his legs against his chest, Double Dee takes a shuddering breath before continuing. "I have been too afraid of rejection to say anything before. But I can't leave knowing that their could be a possibility..." He can't believe he's going to say this. He barely has the courage. But if he doesn't get it out now, he may never know for sure if his feelings could be reciprocated.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud._

Eddy doesn't know what his friend is going to say. But from Double Dee's demeanor he can tell it's something big, something that's going to change the dynamics of their friendship. He retreats his arm from around Edd's slender neck, suddenly uneasy.

With Eddy's arm goes what security Double Dee had. He tugs his hat farther down on his face. Yet, he remains firm. As daunting as this is, he must remain determined.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud._

In a tumble of words he reveals, "I have come to the the conclusion that I may be...that I am, gay. And that I -as ludicrous as it may sound - have feelings for you."

_Thud, thud, thud, thud._

Panic lodges itself into Eddy's head, scrambling what ability he might have at cognitive thought. All he can decipher is the need for distance. He ditches the van, clasping his hands behind his neck as he looks to his feet in an attempt to ground himself.

Double Dee's confession is too much to take in. There's a flurry of emotions running threw him, too much to even contemplate. Much less want to consider.

Clambering out of the vehicle, Double Dee yells shrilly. "Don't act as though I'm some vile, detestable, reprehensible, abomination!"

Eddy's head snaps up to glare at him. "How do you expect me to take this? My best friend just told me he has the hots for me!"

Acting out, he kicks at an unlabeled tin can. They both watch it as it sails into the air, plummets into a hill of deformed automobile skeletons, making all sorts of racket as it pin balls its way back down.

The obnoxious noise further agitates Eddy, intensifying negative emotions.

"Good thing you're goin' then. That's all I need, is for people to think we're gay for each other and screw my chances of gettin' with Nazz."

Moonlight reflects off the tears pooling in Double Dee's eyes. "I can't believe you could be so...so heartless!"

"What? Did you think I would have feelings for you?" He laughs bitterly, then turns away when realizing his sneer is off kilter; appearing as more of a grimace. "I guess I might be responsible for some misunderstandin'. I mean, it is pretty easy to confuse you with a girl sometimes."

When composed, he turns back to find Double Dee standing before him. His delicate poised hand slaps across his face. The harsh sound echoes across the hills of filth.

It didn't hurt really. Double Dee hadn't hit him very hard. Not like he could even if he wanted to. It just sounded worse then it felt. But that doesn't matter, the normally pacifist teen had just instigated a fight whether he wants one or not.

Eddy shoves at him. Double Dee shoves back. And now the boys are at each other like two angry ferrets. The last time they fought like this was when they were twelve, it hadn't consisted of much, mostly harmless slaps and butting heads. With both of them lacking in the physical department they still hadn't evolved much further then that as teens. At most they'd come away from this with a few scrapes.

Finally, Eddy pins Double Dee onto the ground. The scrawny boy tries to kick him off to no avail, Eddy's grown bigger and heavier in the last few years, almost catching up to his height.

They're both breathing heavily from exertion. Now that Eddy's got Double Dee where he wants him he's not sure what to do. He's burned out most of his anger in the fight.

Double Dee's lips gleam from exertion, slightly parted as he gulps for air, his breath hot on Eddy's face.

_Flitter, flutter._

Eddy doesn't know what's more scarier about this situation, the way they were just at each others throats, or the urge he has to kiss him till they're breathless.

Double Dee's is practically panting. He hasn't exhausted this much energy in a long time. He keeps his eyes closed, not sure he can bare looking at his friend right now. "You can get off me now, Eddy." He says in defeat.

Eddy doesn't immediately comply. Instead he asks; "What makes you think I might like you anyways?"

"If you let me up I'll tell you." But Eddy still won't listen, his hands tightening around his pinned wrists.

Seeing he won't be getting his way any time soon, Edd sighs and says; "It was just little things really... The way you'd joke about things, almost as if you were flirting. The looks you'd give me. The way you'd pull me against you at times, so close... I... I may have been looking too much into it. Simply, too hopeful..." Eddy was physical in nature. He acted that way with just about everyone. But when he would loop his arms around Edd, pulling him tightly against him, Edd would fantasize that it was different compared with anyone else. That it had more meaning behind it.

Eddy's silent. Too long for Edd's comfort. He wearily cracks open an eye to peek at him. Eddy appears to be thinking, even considering what he has just said. "Close your eyes Sockhead." He says in a soft voice, a stark contrast to his loud blusterous volume. He normally didn't use that tone unless he seeked to manipulate someone.

Too dazed to question him on it, Edd obliges.

He can sense Eddy leaning closer. He squinches his eyes shut tighter, afraid that this might be a trick, and Eddy's about to pull some cruel stunt.

Then he feels something he didn't expect. Eddy's lips pressing against his. Lightly at first, as he hesitantly hovers over him. Growing more confident he applies a little more pressure. Then a little more.

_Flitter, flutter, flitter, flutter._

"Oh, Eddy." Edd sighs. He wishes he could wrap his arms around the shorter boy, and pull their bodies closer together, but Eddy still pins him by the wrist, and keeps his body raised above his.

Eddy takes advantage of Double Dee's parting lips and slips his tongue inside. Double Dee tastes like mint, which doesn't come as a surprise with the amount of times he brushes his teeth in a day. But as his tongue explores and prods, he can detect the taste of chocolate, as if having recently snacked on a candy bar.

_'Christ, He tastes so good. Almost better then a jaw breaker.'_

He can't believe he's doing this. Kissing one of his long time best friends, who is a boy for that matter. This should be Nazz laying beneath him, who he's working his mouth against.

But Double Dee's words nagged at him. Like they always did. But this time he let them soak in, let them encourage him to think for once. Did he like Sockhead? Did he make it seem that obvious he might have intimate thoughts about him? Did others see it too?

Was there even anything to see? Because Eddy wasn't even sure how he really felt towards the scrawny teen. So kissing him seemed like a good idea at the time to find out, and finally confirm where is feelings lay.

And so far he's liking it. The feel of Double Dee's soft lips. The cute little sounds he makes between breaths. And he has a sudden new appreciation for Edd's precious little gap in his teeth as his tongue slides across it.

Who had he been wanted to be kissing instead?

And that thought snaps him out of his dreamy state and into a bout of panic.

He couldn't possibly be considering this?! There was just no way!

No way would it go over well with their families. There was sure to be controversy with Eddy's family being as homophobic as they were. And Edd's parents would see this as a disappointment, a black mark on their social status .

Not to mention the harassment they would receive from the kids at school. It took forever just to be accepted and on the same level as the others, no way he was ruining that now. Sure, some of the kids would be cool with it. But he didn't know about everyone. Despite having called off all beefs after the event with his brother, Kevin and Sarah wouldn't hesitate to humiliate Eddy if such a thing were dangled before them.

They could keep it a secret. But how long would that last? Besides, Double Dee wouldn't tolerate it. He hated keeping secrets from people.

This was bad. Nothing good could come from this.

And by kissing Edd he had just dug himself into a hole. Double Dee was going to know he liked him now. Unless he could think of some way to convince him otherwise.

Though Edd's eyes are closed he's seeing stars. The kiss has him light headed, possibly drunk from the sinful sugary taste of Eddy. But before he can become fully lost within the kiss, Eddy pulls away and rolls off him.

He promptly sits up to look at his friend. "Eddy?"

Eddy's face is partially turned away, looking up at the void in the sky, as if to look at anything but him. "Had you goin' there for a sec didn't I." He snickers.

Edd clutches at his sweater as if he's just been defiled. He's too flustered to make sense of the abrupt shift in attitude. "What?"

"Oh, Eddy!" The short teen mocks in his shrill interpretation of Edd's voice. He clutches his stomach, rocking back in forth with laughter; apparently finding his deception humorous.

"How dare you mock my feelings! To think I was naive enough to harbor feelings for you. Believing you could have a sweet side. A momentary delusion I assure you!"

"Calm down Sockhead. It was just a joke. I don't care if yer gay. I'm just not interested, okay."

"And so you think you can play with my emotions? Pull my strings like a marionette, and have me dance for your entertainment?"

Eddy gets to his feet, shooting an annoyed look towards him. "Alright! I'm sorry. Happy? Just get over it already."

"No, I shall not 'get over it'. You still kissed me Eddy. Whether you meant it as a joke or not, you wouldn't have done it if you're really as straight as you claim to be."

"Yeah? Well, I didn't feel a thing. It wasn't me who was moaning like a bitch in heat."

"You callous brute!" Edd stands up, brushing away what damp earth he could from his back side. "You unctuous lout!"

"Yeah, yeah. And every other name in the book, right?"

"I will not tolerate such ignorance from someone I believed was my friend. I'm sure you will be grateful to hear I have made up my mind, and will go forth to join college. I hope you're happy, Eddy."

"It's about time you made a decision. Don't forget to tell lumpy. He's the only one stupid enough to miss you when yea go."

"I never want to see you again, Edgar Skipper McGee!"

Eddy cringes at the use of his detested middle name. "The feeling's mutual, Marion." He rebuts with deflated emotion, before stomping off, back towards the direction of the cul-de-sack.

A despairing sob emanates at his back, breaking his stride.

_Thud, thud._

But he refuses to let that stop him.


End file.
